


Do i wanna know? - BertholdtxReader (ModernAU/AOT)

by Athia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athia/pseuds/Athia
Summary: A/N: This happens in an Modern AU. Both Bertholdt and reader are over 21 years old.This is my first Bertholdt Fanfic.I had this idea while listening to the song "Do I Wanna Know?" by Arctic MonkeysI hope you like it!





	Do i wanna know? - BertholdtxReader (ModernAU/AOT)

**A/N:This happens in an Modern AU. Both Bertholdt and reader are over 21 years old.  
warning for alcohol abuse**

\-----------------------------------------------------------

_Have you got colour in your cheeks?..._

_....(Do I wanna know?)_  
_If this feeling flows both ways?_  
_(Sad to see you go)_  
_Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_  
_(Baby, we both know)_  
_That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day......_

 

You open your eyes.  
"Where am I? This is not my room."  
Then you remember. Its his room. It's your ex-boyfriend's best friend's room.  
And you remember the party....

 

\------------------The Night Before -------------------------

There he was. Your ex, with another girl. 

Just one day after you ended the relationship, he was already with another girl, not just a girl, your friend. That friend who told you to forget about him, that he was not worth it, that he was not good enough for you.

The relationship ended because he was behaving differently with you. When you had confronted him to ask what was happening, he just said he was busy, that nothing bad was going on. Now you knew what was keeping him busy.

You wanted to run out of there. You wanted to forget what you had seen. Tears ran like waterfalls down your cheeks. you were about to cross the door when you bumped into someone's apparently very toned chest, and fell to the floor. Looking up, you saw him.

-"(Name)?, What happened? Why are you crying?" He gave you his hand and helped you to get back on your feet.

-"Don't act like you don't know what was going on!" You yelled at him

"I bet you knew they had something, he's your best friend! I'm sure he must have told you! Did you have fun laughing at me behind my back? " You couldn't help yelling at him with all your rage.

-"(Name) I don't know, i don´t know what you're talking about ... what's going on?"He asks you confused.

The people who were near the entrance of the house, where the party was taking place, had started to look at the scene you were doing, mostly attracted by your screams.  
When you noticed you pushed him out of your way, and ran out. You stopped in a small square that was one block from the house.

You sat on a bench and continued to weep, hiding your face with the palm of your hands. You didn't hear when he came and sat down at your side.

-"(Name) Please tell me what's going on. I swear I don't understand. Is it because of Reiner? Did he do something to you?"

You took your hands off your face and looked at it.

-"Bertholdt you really don't know? Didn't you see them in there?" You ask him.

-"See who? Was Reiner with someone? " He ask you astonished

-"He was there with Mina. I saw them in the backyard. Hugging and kissing" You couldn't hold your tears.

He looks at you, his eyes wide open with disbelief. 

-"I swear I didn't know anything! I suspected he was hiding something from me, but I never thought it was that!"  
You could notice he was being honest.

-"It's okay, Bert, I believe you." You told him

-"I'm terribly sorry (Name). I can't believe he did something like this. I guess he didn't tell me because he knows who I fell for you..." When he said that last part his voice was almost like a whisper, as if he was just talking to himself, and he had forgotten that you were there next to him. 

-"Sorry what?" You asked him, confused.

Realizing what he had said he cover his mouth with one hand, and you noticed his face was red as a tomato.

-"Nothing, nothing, I didn't say anything."

-"Yes, yes you did. what you mean you fell something for me?"

-"Nothing, I mean, something like friends... somehing like that..."

You could tell he was lying. But you didn't want to keep pressing the subject

-"Oh.. ok." You just looked down. Did you feel disappointed? why?

-"You're freezing. Here, put this on" He told you when he noticed how your body was shaking. He placed his jacket on your shoulders. You had left your coat at the party. You were just wearing your favorite skirt and shirt.

-"Thanks Bert, but You're not going to be cold?"

-"Nah, I'm always kinda hot, I don't know why really" he shrug.

-"d-do you want to go for a drink?" he asked

"Sure, I'd love to, but ... don't you want to go back to the party? Don't le me stop you from going, really. I can go home."

-"No, actually, i would rather hang out with you." He gave you a big smile.

You and Bertholdt had become friends because of your relationship with Reiner. You were his girlfriend and he was his best friend since kids. Only now you were his ex-girlfriend...

You two finally are heading to your favorite bar in town. In other circumstances you'd rather not go there because you could accidentally bump into Reiner. But today you knew it was safe to go because he and most of the people you knew were at the party.

You were chatting and drinking some beers. And you realized how much fun you are having with Bertholdt. Without realizing time flies by. By the end of the night you and Bertholdt clearly have drunk too much. 

The bartender tells you that they're about to close. So Bertholdt offers to walk you To your dorm on campus. Both of you attend the same college. Just Like Reiner and most of your friends. 

When you get to the campus you lean back against a wall feeling a little dizz. But you still need to walk a little more to get to your dorm room.  
Bertholdt is standing in front of you. Eveything is spining around. You're definitely drunk.

-"Thank you for hanging out with me tonight. I had a great time" you drag the words a little while talking

"No problem, I had a great time too!" He is having a difficult time trying to stay on his feets. It seems he also drank a bit too much too.

The two of you just stay there for a moment, looking at each other. 

"So... (Name), There is something that I have wanted to tell you for a long time now, and I never did it because well, you know, you were with Reiner. And I'm probably a fool for tell you this now, but I feel that if I don't say it now I'm never going to dare to say it ... I love you, I have loved you for a long time and ..."

Suddenly you just throw yourself forward and bump your lips against his. You wrap your arms around his neck.

To your surprise he responds right away, kissing you more passionately. He holds you tight by the waist, bringing you closer to his body. 

You finally broke the kiss when you both need to catch your breath again. He leans his forehead against yours.

-"Do you...You want to come to my dorm?" He asks. Normally he would never dare to ask such a thing. But now, he does, probably because of the bravery that the alcohol is giving him. Although You realize he is blushing madly.

-"Yes" It's all you say while you take his hand in yours and make your way to his dorm room.

 _...Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow_  
When I play it on repeat  
Until I fall asleep...

**Author's Note:**

> I would also like to tell you that I am from Uruguay, so my mother tongue is Spanish. I write first, because I love it, even if im not good at it, and second, to improve my writing skills in english. That's why is very likely that you are going to finde grammar errors. I hope you have patience on me.
> 
> any comment or opinion are always welcome
> 
> Attack on Titan Belongs to Hajime Isayama  
> Writing Belongs to Me  
> you Belong to you  
> The image does not belong to me either


End file.
